


Keep me safe till morning

by Pickl3lily



Series: Killerwave 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gen, KillerWave Week 2016, Mentions of Team Flash, Mentions of Team Legends, Sleepover - of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three prompt - Sleepover</p><p>As Mick tries to figure out where he now stands in regards to be a hero or a villain and valiantly dodging Barry and Cisco's attempts to make him a hero via team-building sleepovers, he finds Caitlin who is in no state to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me safe till morning

Another missed call from Cisco. When would the kid realise that just because Mick was helping them on occasion now, didn’t mean he wanted to come to the stupid boys-only, Team Flash sleepover that they’d been pestering him over for the past three days.

It hadn’t been easily re-acclimatising to life off of the Waverider. Mick was still searching for a partner to replace Snart, but so far he was having to be the level-headed planner of the jobs – it wasn’t who he was and was seriously detracting from the fun. Worse still, he must have spent too much time with Haircut and the other do-gooders and it was seriously inhibiting his ability to ignore all the wrongs in this city. Seriously, the amount of times he had helped Team Flash in the three months since his return – well. Mick was just lucky that Stein and Jax had vouched for him, otherwise getting the forgiveness of the STAR labs crew might have been more difficult. More than it already was. Kidnap a girl and strap her to a bomb _one time_ and she’ll never let you live it down, but he was getting there. Slowly.

There he was, walking down the alley behind Saints and Sinners, just looking for a drink after another idiot botched Mick’s surprisingly well-planned heist, just because they were dying to use the cold gun. Literally died to do it, the moron – serves him right. The scuffle in the alley wouldn’t have bothered him before, but now he went to investigate, pace quickening when he heard a smothered scream – definitely feminine.

Caitlin Snow was not a woman who should be in this part of town for any reason – too classy, but following her assailants seeing him and fleeing, Mick could tell that the woman had been drinking. Drunk and wearing that in this neighbourhood? Dangerous – a lot of criminals would argue that she was asking for it. Ridiculous, nobody wanted that, it was the one crime that even Mick wouldn’t commit. He remembered that time Lisa was almost – Snart and he had patrolled the area for a month waiting for the fucker who had tried it. Needless to say, when they found him, the serial rapes in the area had stopped. Permanently.

 

If Mick had any doubt that Caitlin had been drinking, it would have been erased the moment he helped her to her feet, which was the moment she got to see the face of her ‘saviour’. Most awkward hug Mick has ever been subjected to, and that includes that time when Snart had been so smashed that he had crawled into Mick’s bed, thinking he was 17 and protecting his little sister, wrapping his arms around Mick, telling him to “Shush. Daddy won’t hurt us if we’re quiet, ‘kay?” Her face was pressed into his neck, tears and snot being rubbed into the exposed skin there, whilst her hands sort of stroked his biceps, trying to find purchase even while he was awkwardly trying to wriggle out of her grip.

“Alright Snow. Let’s get you home, yeah? We’re not gonna mention this to anyone either, right? Snow?” He had grabbed her shoulders to pull her away from his body, but now she just looked like a kicked puppy as she met his gaze. _Damn_. Mick thought morosely. _That team really screwed me up – can’t just leave her_. Slinging an arm over her shoulder, Mick tried to guide her out of the alley without her toppling to the ground – it was slow going, but they managed okay enough. The only problem was every time Mick mentioned her going home, which was when she’d fix him with the same wide-eyes and jutting lower-lip that he found had him agreeing to stay with her for “just a bit longer, okay Snow. You gotta go home at some point.”

She had obviously decided to prove him wrong today, though. When the sun was just beginning to rise, the pair were sat on the grass of Central City’s park, when Caitlin crawled over to lean her head against Mick’s shoulder. When Mick looked down at her, it wasn’t difficult to see the drooping of her fluttering lashes, but it wasn’t until she tilted her head to position her lips at his ear that he felt his breath hitch in a way that it never had before. He didn’t even have the chance to consider what this might mean, when the doctor was suddenly whispering into his ear, the first words that she had actually said all night.

“Thanks Mick. I told Cisco I could convince you to have a sleepover if it was with _me_.” A light press of lips to his cheek and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep, leaving the arsonist staring incredulously down at the woman sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Unbidden, a small smile begun playing at his lips. The woman had conned him – rather convincingly too. Must have come up with the plan on the spot when he'd found her - quick thinker. Nice. Well, looks like he found himself a new partner after all. Snow had no idea what she had started, and this was going to be so much fun.

 


End file.
